A Fairy In Notre Dame
by kellym01
Summary: bloom a fairy with a height of only 3 inches raised in the bell tower with the bell ringer both forbidden from leaving the tower PLZ R&R i don't own winx club or the hunchback of Notre dame
1. Chapter 1

Bloom, only with a height of three inches, she was wearing what she wore in season one only she had wings poking out the back of her top (they were like the wings off Tinkerbelle, except there was no pixie dust) she was standing in the little town her chapel mate built, Quasimodo the bell ringer of Notre dame, he was speaking wit the gargoyles.

Bloom POV…

I was walking around the make shift streets, imagining what it would have been like if was born normal sized, without wings and been able to walk the street out side of the church in the city of love. "hey kid what you doing?" asked one of the gargoyles, Hugo (the one with goat horns), bloom turned to look at him and rolled her eyes, the joker had decided to let the other gargoyles speak with Quasimodo and help him make the right decisions.

"just the usual thinking what could be and ignoring what is" bloom said as she fluttered her wings and flew above the model town and looked at it from above before flying to where Quasimodo was speaking with the other gargoyles, who from the sound of it were trying to convince him to go to the festival of fools, I then hovered above the ledge near them before touching the down on the ledge, he treated me like a little sister and I treated him like a brother, he then looked at me and smiled, unsure of what to do, silently asking me for help. "go on, you watch it every year why not go for once, Frollo won't know your gone he has to attend it and hardly pays attention" bloom said as she flew up to his face and Quasimodo's eyes instantly widened with realization and a smile consumed the frown that had previously laid upon his face, just then Frollo entered the bell tower with their lunch, Quasimodo then prepared the table with a mini table upon it for me, I then sat on the small chair and Frollo started un packing food from the basket, he gave me a couple of grapes and small pieces of bread and gave Quasimodo a variety of fruits and started him on his alphabet, I began to sweat slightly when Frollo neared the letter F and quasy wasn't exactly paying a lot of attention to Frollo and I knew he was going to slip any second and when he does I better fly off the table especially with frollo's temper.

"F?"

"Festival"

Frollo then spit out a stream of fine wine.

"What?" Frollo roared.

"Err…famine" quasy said trying to correct himself but it was too late.

"you said festival, you were planning on going to the festival" Frollo then started to rant and sing about how evil the outside world was, I just flew outside and closer to the city and watched everyday life, I was surprised Frollo hadn't caught me yet, I do this nearly everyday and half of those times is when he's in the tower with us, yet he never notices my sudden disappearance when I'm a floating glow of light when you look far off and especially in the darkness of the bell tower.

About an hour later…

I turned to see Quasimodo under a cloak in the city, he must have decided to sneak away I thought to myself as I flew over to him and sat on his shoulder and hid beneath his cloak and started telling him where to go and how to avoid certain problems like Frollo and his squadron of guards.

About ten 10 minutes later…

Quasy was now been held down by ropes from surrounding guards and Frollo was doing nothing to help, he was supposedly 'teaching him a lesson'. I slowly flew out of the cloak and approached the ropes and transformed (first year winx form, still the same size) I then gripped one of the ropes in my hands and increased the heat and burnt through it, I then did so with the next rope, but then stopped, surprised to see the gypse esmerelda come up to help him and cut him of his ropes, I instantly flew back into quasy's cloak worried I might get caught, one thing I noticed during my forbidden journey's here was that anyone who looked like they were using magic were kille, mostly burnt at the stake, so what would they do to me.


	2. Chapter 2

"Are you okay?" she asked as she placed her palm on quasy's cheek. He shook slightly, he was terrified after the display of prejudice from the knights that were now closing in on them and surrounding them on all sides. She got a knife out and began to cut the ropes that kept quasy down.

Bloom POV…

I peeked out from under the cloak from atop of quasy's shoulder and saw kindness in her eyes. "You gypsy get down from there this instant" Frollo yelled, he had always hated the gypsies but now they were causing more problems for him by interrupting Quasimodo's 'lesson'.

"I will as soon as I make sure this poor creature isn't hurt" she called back to the tyrant, who's scowl only deepened as rage filled his eyes, I had seen this glare many times, whenever wither of us tried to leave the bell tower or even spoke of the outside world and the town below.

"I said now…captain" Frollo said as he indicated for the captain to take action and arrest her, I gasped as about fifteen guards surrounded us, swords drawn and extended towards her. She then slashed the centre of the ropes fully releasing Quasimodo from his binds. The gypsy then pulled out a pink napkin and did what seemed to be simply blowing her nose in it, however, when she did so a cloud of purple smoke arose and when it cleared she was gone and Frollo had the obvious reaction 'witch craft' soon after the began chasing after the gypsy, which was a pretty humorous display, Frollo then approached us with a evil, dark glare of disappointment, I then pulled the cloak over myself and I hid as best as I could.

"I'm so sorry master…I will never disobey you again" quasy said as he hung his head in disappointment and began heading towards the church, I then flew out from under his cloak and up to frollo's face, still in her basic winx form, my hands on my hips and I then glared at him, hands on hips anger emitting from my face and body I was resisting the urge to blast him with flames, Frollo's anger grew when he saw me, but it paled in comparisons to mine, he then gripped me in his fist, no one had noticed us they had yet to look away from quasy, I started beating on his fist.

"Let me go" I yell, he then began to walk to the chapel and entered it and threw me towards the roof, I managed to slowdown and stop myself before I hit it, I then turned towards him and flew out of sight before I did blast something, I had managed to keep the fact that I have magic to myself and quasy as well as the gargoyles all Frollo knew I could do was change my out fit, I then sat on one of the lit candles, absorbing the flame to give me strength and calm my whirl of emotions, I then was surprised to see the gypsy and her goat sneak into the chapel and away from the searching guards. Soon after the captain of the guards entered and approached her.

"look I'm sorry your trapped in here" he said to her, I then flew down to them but remained hidden behind some lit candles. the gypsy who's name happened to be Esmeralda just snorted not believing the captain of the guard for one minute just then the chapel doors swung open to reveal five guards who then approached the gypsy intending to take her away, I then flew behind Esmeralda and heard the captain f the guard telling her to claim sanctuary, but she was just two stubborn, I then grabbed onto her hair and flew behind her head and yelled as loud as I could.

"I claim sanctuary" the guards then stopped in their tracks and the captain smiled but looked confused Esmeralda hadn't opened her mouth yet the sound came from her, the priest then came out and smiled at me, he had known of my presence since my arrival and often gave me some advice when I needed it, he then gave a small speech to Frollo about respecting the church and that the lord's eyes were always watching him, he then gave Esmeralda some advice that maybe someone here could help her.


End file.
